


Revelations

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring Dean, Castiel Is In Love With Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cheating, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Dean is in love with Castiel, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: After catching his boyfriend Inias cheating, Cas goes back to his dorm room to sit alone and watch movies and wallow in his anger, but his best friend Dean shows up after hearing through the grapevine about it, and they end up talking about their feelings.  Specifically, their feelings about one another.  Things turn out better than Cas could have ever hoped for.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> So I managed to finish this one on time today. Go me! Even though my chair broke and I'm practically sitting on the floor, which is incredibly painful, lol. I hope to find a relatively inexpensive chair that doesn't kill my hips and knees tomorrow, so I can sit in my kitchen and get wifi still. I'm going into my room now to rest in my bed because my entire body hurts thanks to this chair. I hope you all enjoy this story. The word for today was "Unable".

**Day 12~**

**Unable~**

 

“So what’s left as far as finals go?”  Meg asked as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck.

 

“I have three left.  Psychology, Anthropology, and History.  Everything else is already done.  How about you?”  Cas pulled his hat down tighter over his ears and looked over at his friend.  The weather had taken a turn lately and it had gotten ridiculously cold overnight, now everyone was walking around with their heavy coats and bundling up as if winter were already here.

 

“Two history classes, Applied Mathematics, and an English class.  Tell me again, what was I thinking majoring in history?”  Meg groaned.  Cas chuckled.  He understood completely where she was coming from.  The dorms came into sight and he sighed with relief.  All they both wanted was to get in from the cold and start warming up.

 

“What are your plans tonight?”  She asked as they started up the path to the girls’ dorms.

 

“Well, I did have a date with Inias but he canceled.  He came down with the flu.  So I’m thinking of just curling up in bed, watching movies and drinking hot cocoa.  Dean says he might stop by tomorrow with a couple of new video games.  Charlie might come too if she can get off work.” 

 

“That sounds like fun.  Maybe you should bring some soup by Inias’ room tonight.  I bet he’s miserable and hasn’t eaten.  You know how he gets when he’s sick.”  She said. 

 

“You know what?”  They stopped outside the door the Meg’s dorm and he turned to look at her.  “You’re right.  I’ll go to the deli that sells the soups he loves and buy him his favorite, and some tissues.  He never has enough.”

 

“Just don’t get sick yourself.”  She warned.  He pulled his hat down even tighter over his ears as he started backing up. 

 

“I’ll call you later.”

 

“Later!”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas stopped off at the deli and picked up the soup, then the store to grab some cold medicine and the tissues.  It was after dark by the time he reached the building where Inias’ dorm was, and he climbed the stairs to the third floor and made his way down to his boyfriend’s room, dodging people playing ball in the hall and others that were hanging out.  No one really wanted to be out in the cold and he wasn’t much looking forward to the walk back to his own dorm later, but he couldn’t stay, Inias had a roommate.

 

He reached the door to Inias’ room and turned the knob.  Why he didn’t knock first, he wasn’t sure.  He chalked it up to being distracted by the guys cheering loudly as they ran past him, chasing after a soccer ball, and he was laughing as he walked into the room.  The laughter died away immediately though when his eyes fell on the bed.  There Inias was, naked with another guy.  The bag with the soup slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor startling the two men in the bed and Inias jumped up, wrapping one of the blankets around his waist.

 

“Cas…”

 

Cas straightened his back and clenched his jaw.  His eyes were cold when they met Inias’.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Who is this, Inias?”  The man in the bed asked.  Cas was fairly certain it was one of the TA’s he’d had last semester.

 

“Well, until 30 seconds ago, I _was_ his boyfriend.  Not anymore though.” 

 

“Cas!”  Inias took a few steps towards him and on instinct Cas punched him.  He took satisfaction in the blood he saw fly out of the cheater’s nose.

 

“Don’t you ever fucking call me again.  If you come by my dorm I’ll do a hell of a lot worse than that.”  He stormed out of the room, leaving the door open so everyone in the hall could see what was going on.  Fuck cheating boyfriends, and fuck respecting their personal space.  The bastard didn’t deserve it.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas was curled up in his bed, wrapped up like a burrito in his blankets watching sappy romance movies when he heard the knock at his door.  With a groan he forced himself up, still wrapped in his blanket and went to open it.  He was surprised to see Dean standing there.

 

“What are you doing here?  I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

 

“I was.  I still am, but then I got this call from Ash over in Hamilton Hall telling me that you punched a naked guy who was having sex with another naked guy.  I’m a fairly smart guy so I put one and one together, so I figured out that you walked in on Inias having sex with another guy, and you punched him.”  Dean didn’t wait for an invitation, he pushed past Cas and walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.  Cas grumbled and turned to watch as Dean flopped down on the futon on the other side of the room with the pizza boxes he had brought with him.

 

“Yes, he was cheating.  I didn’t know he was doing it.  He canceled a date tonight telling me he had the flu and I thought I’d be nice and bring him soup.  I walked in and caught him balls deep in who I _think_ was my TA from last semester.  He tried to bullshit me, I got pissed and punched him.  End of story.”  Cas went back to his bed and sat back down, tucking his blankets back around himself.  Dean sighed and moved from the futon over to the bed, bringing the pizza with him.

 

“He was an asshole.  I told you he was an asshole, and that you deserved better.  You’re too good for him.”  Dean held out a slice of pepperoni to him and he eyed it for a moment before poking a hand out and taking it.  He nibbled at it as he looked at Dean.

 

“He wasn’t perfect, I know that.  I never said I was in love with him, but I did care about him.” 

 

Dean watched him as he ate his slice before he finally took out one for himself.  They ate in silence as the movie continued to play.  Near the end, as the credits began to roll, Dean spoke up.

 

“Why the crappy romance movies?  I didn’t know you even liked them.”

 

“I don’t, not really, but watching the Avengers didn’t fit my current mood.”  Cas sniffled and reached for a tissue.

 

“You’re not ok, so I’m not going to ask if you are.  But I’m worried about you.”  Dean wiped a tear from Cas’ cheek, letting his hand linger, his thumb stroking lightly over the stubble there.  Cas stared up at him from red rimmed eyes.

 

“No, I’m not ok.  He hurt me.  I feel betrayed, and stupid because I knew he was not faithful, but I pretended I wasn’t seeing the signs, until it was right there in front of me and I couldn’t ignore it anymore.  It feels like I got what I deserved.  I feel like I settled when I agreed to go out with him in the first place, because I was lonely and he offered me companionship, and now I’m alone again, and I’m stupidly sitting here thinking that after he has called me two dozen times tonight, I should pick up my phone and hear him out, but I know better.  I don’t want to hear his lies, or his excuses, and I don’t want to hear about how any of this is my fault, because I know none of it is.  These flaws are his fault, not mine, and his infidelity is no reflection on me as a person.  I keep trying to remember that.  I don’t deserve this, not really, even if it feels like I do for sitting back and letting him do this to me just so I wouldn’t be alone.”

 

Dean grabbed a handful of tissues out of the box on the desk and wiped away the tears that now spilled freely down his friend’s cheeks.  Cas’ shoulders shook with every sob but it felt freeing to get it all out, and when Dean pulled him close and wrapped him up in his arms, he felt safe.

 

“Why did you even go out with him in the first place?  He was such a douchbag?  You couldn’t have been that lonely.  Cas, you’ve never been unable to get dates, you’re gorgeous and sweet, and I know guys have to be lining up to ask you out, so what made you go out with him?”

 

Cas took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.  He and Dean had talked before about this, but not in any real detail.  This was his chance to really come out with his feelings.

 

“Because I was in love with you, but you were with Lisa.  Then you broke up with her and went with Cassie.  After Cassie came Jenny, and I figured that even though you’d said you were bi, there really wasn’t a chance for me.  So while you were happily dating Jenny, Inias came along and asked me out.  I said yes because it was better than sitting back and watching you be happy with your girlfriend while I was sitting here lonely.  Yes, I know you didn’t like him.  Most of my friends don’t.  I heard your warnings, but I chose to ignore them.  That’s on me, not you.”

 

Dean cupped his face gently between his hands and shook his head.  He smiled softly.

 

“Cas, I know I dated Lisa freshman year.  I had no idea how you felt back then, really.  Not until Cassie asked me out, but then you started going out with that Balthazar guy, so you can’t blame me for Jenny.  I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but I had no idea that you and him had broken up because _you_ didn’t _tell_ me.  You were so busy with your classes and I was working more at work, so I didn’t know until after I’d started dating Jenny.  I broke up with her so I could ask you out, but then you had started dating Inias, so I waited.  Man, I’ve been crazy about you for years, Cas, but I’ve never been one to ruin someone else’s relationship, even if I don’t like the person they’re with.  I wouldn’t do that to them.  I figured eventually you’d split up with Inias, I just…had to wait.  I’m not saying you have to jump into something right now with me, or even at all, but…I’m here if you do want to.”

 

“Are you serious?  You’re not just saying that?”  Cas wiped furiously at his own eyes as he searched Dean’s, looking for any sign that he might not mean what he was saying.

 

“I absolutely mean it.  But I feel like a jerk for springing it on you the night you broke up with him.”  Dean admitted.

 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t in love with him.  Hurt, yes.  Betrayed, absolutely.  In love?  Not even close.” 

 

Cas’ phone rang again and Dean reached over him to grab it.  It was Inias calling.  He handed it over and Cas watched it go to voicemail before tossing it aside.

 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t shown up here.”  Dean said.

 

“I told him if he did I’d do worse than just punch him.  He knows better.”  Cas pushed the blankets back and reached into the box of pizza for another slice.  “So, does this count as our first date?”

 

Dean grinned.  “If you want it to, sure.  I didn’t come here tonight to try and get in with you before Inias could win you back though.  I honestly came to check on you and make sure you were ok.”

 

“Inias isn’t winning me back.  He doesn’t stand a chance.  You don’t have anything to worry about.”  Cas shifted around on the bed until he was able to lean against Dean.  “I know you’re not that type of person.  You’re my best friend, and no one has ever cared about me like you have.  I figured I would tell you when you came tomorrow.  Tonight I planned to just wallow in my anger and ignore Inias.  I’m glad you came though, and that you brought food.  I didn’t want to go out in the cold just to get food, and I dropped the soup I bought asshole, otherwise I’d have brought the back here and eaten it myself.”

 

“I figured you’d forget to eat, so I brought the pizza tonight instead.  Got any more of that hot cocoa?”  Dean asked.

 

“Of course I do.  My mom sends me boxes of it.  I’ll make you some.  I have to rinse out a mug first though.”  Cas replied.

 

“In a minute.  Right now, I’m happy just sitting here with you.”  Dean slipped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer.  Cas smiled up at him.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“I am too,”  Dean said before kissing him softly.  The night had turned out to be better than either of them had expected.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inias had tried a few times to catch Cas outside of different classes but was coldly cut off, so he gave him a few weeks before he tried calling him again.  It was a Saturday night when Dean and Cas were relaxing, playing video games after they’d studied for hours and when his phone began to ring he reached for it, expecting it to be Charlie or Meg.  When he saw it was Inias though, his expression morphed into one of anger.

 

“What happened?”  Dean asked as he paused the game.

 

“It’s Inias again.  What the hell is calling me again for?”

 

“I’m guessing he’s making another attempt to get back in your good graces.  Here, give me that.”  Dean held out his hand and Cas gave him the phone.  He watched as his boyfriend answered it.

 

“Hello, Inias.”

 

“Dean?  Where’s Cas?”

 

“Oh, he’s unable to come to the phone right now.  You see, he’s not interested in hearing your excuses or lies.  He’s moved on and he’s happy.  With me.  We’re dating, and he’s not going to be answering your calls anymore.  So do yourself a favor and lose his number.  His threat still stands.  Don’t show up at his dorm or he’s likely to break more than your nose, and don’t call.  He’s a psych major and won’t fall for your mind games.  You obviously didn’t care all that much if you thought it was ok to cheat on him, so move on.  He did.” 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?  He can’t be dating you!  Cas wouldn’t go out with an engineering major!”  Inias shouted.

 

“Oh, but he is, and we’re happy.  You know why?  Because I don’t cut him down or make him feel like he’s less than the wonderful man he is.  I’d never insult him.  So go away, Inias, you’re a nuisance.  Goodbye.”  Dean disconnected the call, pretending Inias’ words didn’t sting as he handed the phone back.  Cas quickly blocked the number and set the phone back on the desk.

 

“You know he’s wrong, right?  I admire your career choice.  Engineers are needed and valuable.  Inias is getting his degree in art.  If anyone’s degree is useless, it’s his.  Don’t let him insult you, that’s what he does.  You’re wonderful, sweetheart.”  Cas settled against Dean’s side again.  “Shall we get back to the game?”

 

Dean smiled and planted a loud kiss against his boyfriend’s temple.  “Yeah, and I’m going to kick your butt.”

 

Cas smirked as he unpaused the game.  “In your dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this one. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
